Kirigiri luv Chunk E cheese
by JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen
Summary: Kirigiri want to go wer a kid can be a kid but she not kid and meets Chuck E the hottest mouse ever and hav sugoi fricking. Nagay be so jelly if he find out
1. Fricking wth hawt rat on sage

Kyoko x Chunk E.

It was a nomal dy a hopp peek akemdy but Kirgaygeri want'ted go a place were she chould be a kid ater skool she go outsude breaking skool rues ismaru would cat her and gif her detion but he was busy fricking corn head mon. Kyouko walk down hte strets and see a place wear a kid can be a kid Chunk E Cheese she go in and see Chuck E on sage twerking on guitar. Kirgayri feel her kokoro goin Doki Doki she wak up stge and Chunk sai do you want to have sum pizza. kyokokkokook want to look cool so she said sorry I'm busy invagating...the booty kIRGAY said sexyleik. Chunk E and Keary frick on stage foe 10 hours. But it past curfew at hoes peek Kiri pannick. Ishimaru cat her past curfew. Kiri in trueball detion ater skool tomarrow foe 2 weks but Kiri panick she think she cheat on Nagay. She hops Nagay does nat find ot.

2 be cotioned


	2. R't u 2 old foe dis

Ater 2 weks of detion Ismellows yells I hope u lern u leson gota due somting not homo and annoyily Komahope comes up

"Did sum 1 sai HOPE!"

Go away ko say Trollgamimeme as he trow money at him.

Kirgay wak away to see a certain sum 1 outsid and no its not nagay dumasses its Chunk E.

Hey Kigayi sai Chunk wanna go to a plac wear kid can B a kid.

"I'm busy investgating nuffing"

Com on kiri sai Chunk E. We gat piza

As day go to chunk E cheeses. Kiri get on playthingie.

R't u 2 old foe dis Kuzoo say

as mor tug lyfe kidz sho up

Kirigiri push dem rude bitches off playting

Din Chuck put dem in pizza no wandr dare piza tast so teribell.

later Kirgay frick in hte kidz playthingie foe 12 awers.

Milken and komeme sho up

2 B COTIONED


	3. hapy b day komu

Were da hope I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy Komamiki say

As chunk and koyo Sop fricking

Kerygear wat R U doing? As notgay walks insid

Wat besdis do U hav here say cat cheating kiri

Wii hav a birhdy its girl nagay 6th b dy sid Chunk E.

It me sis 6 bday Notgay said

"WTF nagay I 13 tis plac 4 kidz and me bday not 4 4mons"

"HA komu U jok a loot ad shee hav ahoge but Y U frick with rat and gat lost Miken Komamomma U hav nuding to do wth plot"

As Milken ws havng hawt pizza sex wth Ko on the floor

se they hav 2 do with hte plot. But lef caus Chunk E cheese piza tast bad tey go to piz hurt.

Lets kom down its a b day sai Chunk twerking on gutertar

"It newt me b day stup ass rat"

as komarue stab Chunk E. wth ahoge

He ded say Kirgayyoko we ned skool trail excute komooroo

Did some1 say excution poped up Junko Enoshibe who has noting to do wth hte plot

A leest i liv say Chunk E

ven yama run up in a kawaii desu sugoi moe hamtaro suit and stad chunk with ponity ahoge

NOOOOOOOOOOO HE DED yellowed sad Koyukoko

As Kirgaykoko ron out Chunk E cheese she lok foe hospitle newt hoeing wear 1 is

Wil Chunk E live?

WAt wil kirgayrei do ater being cat cheating?

AND MOST IMPORTAILY

What toping wil milken tsumilky and Ko nagtoe gat on dar piza?

2 B CONTIONED


	4. Need 2 fix Chunk E but he gone

periously

Ishiamellowroost : WAT U FRICKED WTH CHERIO!

Mango : hte corn mad me do it

Cherrio : this shiz hawt

Nagay : Y R FRICK WTH RAT GIRI?

Kirgayko : He Ded

Yama : I not fury

Nao bak 2 stroyie

koyoako panick she not no wear hospital is so she dup hurt bodie in trash. Witch is best fing 2 due if U not kow wer hospitoll is ad go bak 2 skool it 10 0 clok.

nex morning se ditch hoes poek high. Ismellow nat cat hir cause he bes E crying from brocan hart. cargayri ass if Nameme kow wear 2 fix A broken animatronic mouse.

"I fink diet soda cokezuichi cod fix it. nao do U hav a shiny Sylveon?"

"No"

"GRR Don't U kow 2 cath dem all evan shiny's"

As Cargayeary wak away fom rude ass bitch Nanameme she find diet souda. I ned U 2 fix sumfing say kirigear. Cart U see I busy riting souda X sonia fanfiction he sy while making GunDAMN gat eatan aliv so he can frick suna. Kargayiri foe ladtup out windough macing Soda cry dan he helping her. Wear broken rat botty cokezuichi sai. I fot I put him herear. Day see dumpstar tuk tak Trash wth Chunk E in it. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOnononnonononono Kirigayko scream! Day run afer trush tuck but it 2 fas foe dem sow day steal Kuzou pink my lee tail pony thug lyfe bik as Kuzu yell Bichs stale me bik and put pink sparke hellments on caus Piko warry Kuzo safty.

LATER AT PIZA HUTT UN RELATED 2 PLOTT

R't U going 2 oder say Waiteress chan 2 2sumilky and nag2io

As Mecan and ko start having hawt piza sex on florr wth avery singal topping on piza waitress chan kick dem out.

BACK 2 KIRI SODA CHASING TRUNK

As thug lyfe Kuzu say U meanie ass bitches I call Pekomommy on U. Liek wat shee doughing 2 do say deit soda. I wood watch dat mouf if I u Kargayie sai coolily.

Van Pekomama jump up in air wth sword cutting dem on kuzoo's swag thug lyfe me little pny bik.

TO BE COTIONED

I fink dis best chapter yet

**wmsm5ever : I agree skool gurl fricking wth animatronic rat is kawaii. Genocider wil com soon.**

**russianderpkitten : Dis is spirititual indeed**

**mastermind monokuma : thx I cried aloot wrighing Kuzoo's R't u 2 old foe dis line macs me cry every time.**


	5. No frickin in da hallz

As Pikyam slice soda arm of wth big sward. As he scream NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY ARM ARM ARM NOOOOOOOOOOOO. As Junk0 pops out no wear den she LOL cas she mean. Cargayie anger dat Pokeyama do dat and Junk laugh, she jus wanted 2 gat her husbando bak from trush tuck so she throw pokeboll at Pekomon and added Peko info 2 da pokdex. Junko confused so she run cas she hav knotting 2 do wth hte plot. So kirigay rid again on thug lyfe kuzoo's bik leaving Deit Souda wth his arm cut off and kuzo throw tantum. Korigayie vist da garbage dump cas dats wear hte truck dropped him off. As Kirigayi jump in garbage secrching 4 chunk E. She find him she aslo hav nodle cup on her hed. Kiiiiiiiiiigggeeaarriiie sai hurt Chunk E. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHUNKO U MUS LIV yelled the sad kirigayko.

"I'm sorie my tims don 4"

As Kirigearie know wat 2 do, She pick up Chunk E cas she strong gur and wak out da garbag dump. She run quickie wth her carrying rat but peeps stare at her as she run 2 hoespital. Finily Koyoko waz dare.

"Nurse chan fix ded rat"

"LMAO is dis jok U stewpid kidz go fin sum 1 else 2 boher"

"FIX HIM"

"lol no stewpid kid"

Kirurry run 2 nic nurce at hoes peak h1gh , Milkin 2tsumilky. But she B 2 besie fricking ko in da hallz. Cargay yell foe dem 2 stop fricking. Ishimoo mad mongo creete on him wth Cheatos he gat brocan hart so he ban fricking in skool soo day all get detion also Cirgayie cas she out 2 lat at nigt. Cargaie throw Chunk E at Imellow and he be sooooooooo nocked out. Soo day fix Chunk E near Ishirudes knocked out bode but Mican not mechicanick and Komeme nawt help full. As Ko started annoyie taking about hope.

"Wth Enuff **HOPE **we can fix him jus **HOPE**... Chunk E can be fixed **HOPEFULLY** sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... **JUS ****HOPE!**

"SHUT UP!"

As Cargayie hit Komooma wth fire exstinggurer laying out in da hallz witch is rally dangerous sum 1 should pick dat up but Ishimellow 2 mad and he knocked out.

**TO BE COTIONED**

**PaloozaChu : poor kicayie cat cheating altauy poor naegg his girfiend cheat on him wth rat and he catnt remenber his lil sis komooruu bday and yayz Chunk E wil tak over da wurld more frickle frackle in latr chaphers.**


	6. Milken want mor Piza

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Kirigearie I'm not a mecanick I'm a nurce"

sai mekin confused by all of dis.

"Nurse Mechnixick sam fing."

"No dar nawt Lmao I fough U SHSL BOOTY DECTIVE."

"And fough U wer SHSL KAWAII MOE HAWT PIZZA NURCE."

" LeTs JuS call a mechnixick"

As Cargayie invaigate da Ishibooty foe a fone. She giv da fone 2 2tsumican 2 call a real nurse. As Milkyen waz on da fone.

"Yea her hopes poeak hurry quick"

Waz dat the mecanick sai Kirigayie.

"Lmao no I waz jus odering piza fom piz hutt"

As angry Kiricurry garbs da fone away fom 2milky 2 call the mechinck. Yea hoes poeak hI8g she say wanted 2 get her husando fixed up.

"Tell dem I wont Peperroie on my piza and Xtra Cheese wth 8 breadsticks"

"Bitch U odered piz all redie"

"Mor pizza does'int hurt"

As Hinato Higimeme wak down da hallz

"Wtf is going on in hir"

Kirgaie throw fire excutr at Hitata and he now nocked out. Milen confused but soo is da writer chan and every1 else.

" Danm gur U luv hitten peeps wth dat fir exstringer but wtf did he do "

" He look liek me Xboifiend Negi and he mad at me foe cheating"

" bad timing n No $wag talet hinatoe "

As fuka wak in looking fow Togurtmi Cas he sai if she kept hir maoth shut 4 48 hrs he giv hir da Togabooty ... its 48 hrs now.

" Now wears dat find hawt piece of smoking - ...WAAAAAAAAAA!"

2oko pass out fom blood on knocked out bodz.

Lmao Is shi ok sai Milken. I fing hir toughs movin.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHAYYYYYYYYYYYYHAYAYHKAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA Yelled da bes charater in dis fic lol u lota knew who dis is.

"WATWAT HELLO U FIENDS JUS YOUR FIENDLY NEIBOIHOOD SERIAL KILLAR GAYAYAYYAHAHAAHHA GENOCIDER SYOSHI"

LMAO dis gur crazy sai Kirgiri. I steal don't evan kow watz going on sai still confused Milken.

**2 BE COTION**

**WILL MECHICK SEE GEINCIDER SHOE**

**WILL CHUNK E BE OKAY**

**WILL MILKEN GET HER PIZA**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT**

**WAT MOVES DOES PEKOYAMA KNOW IN BATTLE**


	7. yay he fix but mikan get no piza

As Meeiken and Cargaie wer confused was 2uko Fookuwa really **DAT MUDERIOS FIEND **GENOSIDAR SYOSHI the legary cerial killar that sells shoes , is pokemon trainer and has Yoshi's tong fom Miario.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA"

Milkin scream after seeing Genosdr Shoe.

"lmao R relly Genosid N my pricable dad did't kow dat we hav a serial killR in da skool he relly is lazyass pricable" Cargay say

"Wer we hind sercal killR?" Milkan 2tmilky ask.

And the door ringz

Pizza here! 5 baxs wth peperoinie and Xtra chhese also 8 bradstickz. Sum guy who warks for piza hurt yell.

"I gat dat" Mican gat up ann opan door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kirigearirey panick dat milkin up door for pizza gi 2 see cerial killar.

"Pizza here and-" As piza guy drap box atfer seeing gencidar Syoshi. " "Is dat a brocan children mascot,nocked out bodz,and legairy merdious feind?"

As Genocider Syoshi opens her Yoshi toung catch piza guy. Then they call manick but Mikin sad Syoshi catch pizza guy be 4 he put down pizzzza. So Cargari and Milkin com up wth a reel smart ass hiding plac foe Syoshi...

A class room

LATAR MACNICK ENTAR 2 FIX CHUNK E

AND AS HE FIX CHUNK E... CHUNK E ALIVE NAO! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY AYYAYAAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAAYAY.


End file.
